<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Complicated State by tarinumenesse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518812">A Complicated State</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarinumenesse/pseuds/tarinumenesse'>tarinumenesse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Considering that it's you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvgrid Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvgrid Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarinumenesse/pseuds/tarinumenesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain told Ingrid that she was beautiful. After thinking about it too much, Ingrid uncovers some complicated and messy emotions.</p>
<p>Sylvgrid Week 2020 Day 2: Jealousy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Considering that it's you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sylvgrid week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Complicated State</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were very important things to think about. Affairs in the Kingdom had calmed considerably, but fighting continued right across Fódlan. Dimitri had called a war council to discuss a campaign to take Fort Merceus. Even taking into account everything they had overcome thus far, Merceus was an overwhelming prospect: a fact that Dimitri betrayed in the way he constantly moved the small tokens that represented the units of their army across the map spread between him, Byleth, and Gilbert. He admitted the necessity of the battle, but was worried about their losses.</p>
<p>And Ingrid—a knight who wore as badges of honour the labels of single-minded, tenacious, and dedicated to the crown—was pondering the man sitting opposite her. It had been a week since Sylvain said she was beautiful, and she couldn’t stop thinking about it.</p>
<p>It made absolutely no sense. Ingrid had known Sylvain since he was a boy, witnessed every awkward phase and embarrassment. Heard every whining complaint and fixed every clumsy mess.</p>
<p>Sylvain was nothing like her imagined ideal partner, who to this day looked and acted a lot like Glenn.</p>
<p>If she was to pine over anyone, Ingrid thought, turning her eyes towards Felix, it should be Glenn’s brother.</p>
<p>Not the red-headed, careless, skirt-chasing, grinning fool with the kind and soft, golden-brown eyes…</p>
<p>Ingrid straightened in her chair as Sylvain raised his eyebrows at her. Oh goddess, she had been staring, hadn’t she?</p>
<p>“What do you think, Ingrid?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>Grateful for the interruption, Ingrid pushed her chair back and went to the head of the table. Dimitri shuffled his chair a little to the left so that she could step closer and survey the map. On Dimitri’s other side, Byleth leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. Feeling like she was, once again, sitting a tactics exam at the Officers Academy, Ingrid picked up a token carved with a tiny pegasus. She placed it on the western entrance to the fortress.</p>
<p>“If I lead a unit of pegasus knights from here, we can thin the forces in this area, which will open up the way to the command centre here,” she said, pointing to the respective points on the map. “The walls won’t be a problem for us. We can drop straight down into the courtyard.”</p>
<p>“What about archers?” piped up Sylvain, from his place halfway down the table.</p>
<p>Ingrid wondered if he was trying to draw her attention back to him. Did she want him to be trying? Why did she feel so unsure about what she was feeling?</p>
<p>“I have some fliers who can attack from a distance with magic,” she said. “Further than an arrow can fly. We’ll dispatch any archers first, then mount a full attack.”</p>
<p>Dimitri sighed and sat back in his chair, dropping his hands to his lap.</p>
<p>“Let me think on it, Ingrid,” he said.</p>
<p>She shook her head. Lately, in a complete turnabout from his previous self, Dimitri was overly cautious when giving orders to his friends. Why didn’t he understand that it was his knights’ duty to put their lives on the line for him?</p>
<p>Ingrid opened her mouth to say words to that effect, but was shocked into silence when she saw something that wouldn’t be visible to the others, still seated: Byleth slipping his hand around the table leg and taking Dimitri’s. Dimitri didn’t draw away. In fact, he wrapped his fingers around Byleth’s, holding tight.</p>
<p>It was not an act of friendship; that much was clear. With that one, simple gesture, Dimitri seemed to relax, his rigid posture easing as he sat forward and leaned on his elbow to study the map. This was something deeper, profound. Magnificent.</p>
<p>Ingrid took a step backwards as a painful and nasty ache woke in the depths of her soul.</p>
<p>“We’ll meet again tomorrow,” Byleth said, looking around the table. “We need to finalise our plans before midweek, or we could lose momentum.”</p>
<p>There was a general murmur of assent as the knights and generals around the table rose. Ingrid didn’t move as they filed out the door, forming smaller groups and continuing to discuss plans for the campaign. She saw Sylvain leave alongside Felix, looking more serious than usual as he counted something on his fingers.</p>
<p>“Ingrid?”</p>
<p>Dimitri smiled up at her wearily. He and Byleth had remained seated.</p>
<p>“Was there something you wished to discuss?” he asked.</p>
<p>Byleth had not let go of Dimitri’s hand. Ingrid suddenly realised that she was not welcome in the room, alone with these two…lovers. She knew that was the right word to describe Dimitri and Byleth. It did nothing to soothe the turmoil raging through her.</p>
<p>Ingrid took another step backwards and bowed.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Your Majesty,” she said. “I was lost in thought.”</p>
<p>“No matter,” Dimitri said. “I’m sure I’ll see you at the training grounds later.”</p>
<p>He began to move the tokens around the map again, effectively dismissing her. Ingrid realised he hadn’t noticed that she had seen. Byleth, on the other hand, was watching her, his expression too knowing.</p>
<p>Ingrid fled. But she couldn’t help glancing back while she closed the door. Byleth, seated with his back to the door and so unable to see her lingering, reached out and caressed Dimitri’s face. Dimitri, eye still on the map, smiled.</p>
<p>The darkness flared again, twisting in Ingrid’s chest and making her feel a little sick.</p>
<p>“Spying?”</p>
<p>Ingrid jumped, lifting her hand to her heart. The door clicked shut. Sylvain sniggered as she faced him. His smug grin sent another wave of pain through her, a longing for something she didn’t have.</p>
<p>In desperation, she said the first thing to come to mind.</p>
<p>“Did you know…”</p>
<p>Ingrid stopped herself just before she spilled the beans. It was not her place to say.</p>
<p>But Sylvain shrugged and said, “His Majesty and the prof? Goddess, Ingrid, where have you been?”</p>
<p>Ingrid put her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“Forgive me for being focussed on more important things than…romantic interludes,” she snapped.</p>
<p>Sylvain mimicked her stance.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” he said.</p>
<p>Even though Ingrid knew Sylvain was probably only saying that because of their conversation a week ago, about her makeup and its supposed hidden meaning, it stung to have her hypocrisy highlighted. Ingrid marched down the hallway, unable to bear herself any longer.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Sylvain called, chasing after her.</p>
<p>He managed to corner her at the top of the stairs. Ingrid ducked left and right, but Sylvain blocked her every which way. Finally, she settled against the wall, arms crossed, and looked anywhere but at his face.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling okay?” Sylvain asked, his voice strangely gentle.</p>
<p>He pressed his hand against her forehead. Ingrid’s heart began to race. She lifted her eyes and saw that Sylvain appeared genuinely concerned, his eyes narrowed. And she could smell his aftershave, a citrusy scent, too light to notice unless one was this close. Ingrid felt an odd compulsion to bury her face against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re not feverish or anything,” he said. Unaware of her panic.</p>
<p>Ingrid pushed his hand away.</p>
<p>“You check for fever with the back of your hand, idiot,” she said, before ducking under his arm and escaping down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ingrid did meet Dimitri in the training grounds. She was glad of it; His Majesty was one of the few people who trained harder than her, and she appreciated any chance to test her skills against his. But today, it doubled as an opportunity to expel some of the messy emotions swarming her.</p>
<p>Until Sylvain appeared. He entered the grounds so confidently, completely convinced of his own importance. Of his right to invade very corner of her mind. She would have to go up to him and tell him to get lost, to…</p>
<p>There was a woman behind him. Ingrid froze mid-exercise. She watched as Sylvain led the woman over to the safety gear, helped her pick out a helmet. He did up the buckle on her arm guard. And then he crouched down…crouched down! And tightened the buckles on her shin guards, before looking up and grinning, saying something. The woman blushed.</p>
<p>“Ingrid?” Dimitri said, stepping up beside her.</p>
<p>Ingrid spun towards him, lifting her lance with both hands.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Your Majesty,” she babbled. “Please continue.”</p>
<p>Dimitri frowned and rested his lance against the ground.</p>
<p>“Is everything all right?” he asked. “You don’t seem yourself.”</p>
<p>Byleth taking Dimitri’s hand flashed through her head. Ingrid spoke before she could second-guess herself.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, I saw you and Byleth earlier.”</p>
<p>Dimitri’s eye widened and a flush stole over his face.</p>
<p>“Ah,” he said, reaching up to smooth the back of his hair. A nervous twitch he had recently developed, which made Ingrid wish he would just get it cut off.</p>
<p>She inwardly flinched, appalled at her aggressive thought.</p>
<p>“We were…err…planning to keep it secret,” Dimitri said. “Byleth doesn’t want to detract from the issues at hand. So I would appreciate it…and Byleth, I know he would too…if you didn’t mention it to anyone.”</p>
<p>“Sylvain knows as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Dimitri leaned on his lance, considering Sylvain, who was showing the woman how to block a spear. “Well, damn.”</p>
<p>Ingrid squeezed the shaft of her weapon, summoning the courage to ask her question.</p>
<p>“When did it start?”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked surprised.</p>
<p>“With Byleth?” He lifted his lance from the ground, shifted his weight. “I don’t remember exactly. I wonder if I’ve always felt this way.”</p>
<p>It was hardly a helpful answer. Ingrid crossed to the weapons rack, disappointed. She heard Dimitri follow.</p>
<p>After placing her lance on the rack, Ingrid sat down on the bench beside it. She wrapped her fingers around its edge. Sylvain’s woman was fumbling with her spear. Ingrid felt like marching over, teaching her a thing or two. And standing between her and Sylvain, so she couldn’t reach out and immodestly run her hand down his arm.</p>
<p>“I knew after I came back,” Dimitri said, taking a seat beside Ingrid.</p>
<p>Ingrid looked at him, confused. Dimitri untied the kerchief he wore around his wrist while training and wiped the sweat from his face. He always paused for a moment after mentioning his madness. Ingrid was certain it was to scold himself. A sentiment she could relate to.</p>
<p>“Byleth, I mean,” Dimitri continued. “He helped me a lot in the days after Rodrigue’s death. If it weren’t for him, I honestly believe I would be dead right now. So I was grateful, at least.”</p>
<p>He balled the kerchief in his hand.</p>
<p>“But one day I saw him helping Ashe practice with a sword. He reached out and adjusted Ashe’s hands on the grip, and something in me cracked. I was so jealous. It made me angry, to see him touching someone else.”</p>
<p>Ingrid laced her fingers together and stared at the ground.</p>
<p>“But why the question? Forgive me, Ingrid, but it’s not like you to be interested in things like this.”</p>
<p>She whipped her head back up.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” she demanded.</p>
<p>Dimitri shrugged, observing Sylvain and the woman. “I meant no offence,” he said. “I was just remembering, you treated all those marriage proposals with such coolness. You assessed them based on their advantage, their wealth. Nothing else.”</p>
<p>Ingrid pressed her lips together and glanced towards Sylvain.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Startled by the sound, Ingrid turned back to see Dimitri watching her. His expression had changed—he was smiling, with a vague mischief. She grabbed his wrist, a vain attempt to stop him moving. Because if he left and spoke to Sylvain…</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Ingrid said.</p>
<p>“What?” Dimitri replied.</p>
<p>“I’m not jealous,” she snapped.</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled. “I don’t recall suggesting that you were.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been watching Sylvain muck around with women since we were five years old,” Ingrid said, casting Dimitri’s arm away. “I’m the one who always has to get him out of trouble. Why would I be jealous? I’d rather he chose one and settle down.”</p>
<p>“And who better than you?”</p>
<p>Ingrid turned on her seat and crossed one leg over the other.</p>
<p>“King or no, I’ll end you,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>Dimitri stood up, shoving his kerchief into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go and show them how it’s done?” he suggested, gesturing toward Sylvain.</p>
<p>“I don’t need advice,” Ingrid said. “I’m not jealous.”</p>
<p>Dimitri shook his head and walked away.</p>
<p>Across the grounds, Sylvain glanced in Ingrid’s direction. When he saw her watching, he waved. There was a flurry near Ingrid’s heart, like the flutter of so many wings, a feeling that had been growing more frequent throughout the past week.</p>
<p>“I am not jealous,” Ingrid repeated to herself, as though that would help make it true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goddess knows Sylvain will give Ingrid a lot more reasons to be jealous, and you can just imagine his glee when he finds out how she feels.</p>
<p>I also couldn't resist giving Dimitri the chance to dish out romantic advice for once. He doesn't get to do that often, from what I've seen across the fandom.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>